Hollywood Love
by obsessedwithlovestories
Summary: A love between two hollywood stars! Bella and Edward must search with in themselves to find what their truly missing in their lives! Cannon parings and OOC! Edward and Bella's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**_Preface_**

Love is truly something you cannot control. Through time and space, through thick and thin, love is supposed to survive. But really can it? Can two people who had both been scared by love really find it again? Can they learn to trust again?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own twilight! wish i did but i dont! How ever i do own all four twilight saga movies and dvds! :) Enjoy**  
><em>

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_Lady Antebellum ~__Need You Now_

**Edward's POV**

Stupid work, I just needed a break from all the fake people in Hollywood. My father had signed me up for one last movie project before I took a break down in Hawaii. _Immortal Prince: Curse of the Soul _staring me as John Pattinson, and Isabella Swan as Taylor Summers , the story about two people falling in love, John leaves his vampire world to try to find himself but instead finds love in a human, Taylor. If my father hadn't already signed me up for this movie, I would have been in Hawaii next year, but no I'm stuck doing these stupid movies.

"Eddie!" Stupid Brother with my stupid fucking name, "Alice is here to talk about your movie." Stupid sister having to help bug me.

"Whatever," I said sitting in my favorite chair with a glass of scotch. "Hurry up I have some stupid meeting with the leading lady in this stupid movie."

I could hear my sister laugh at me as she entered my house. "You should be happy about having a meeting with Bells, have you even seen any of her amazing movies?" I rolled my eyes, as she handed me a magazine with a brown headed beauty on the front page. She was sharing the cover with stupid fuck Jacob Black who also happens to be in the movie with me and Isabella; I quickly turned the page to where they wrote about her.

_Is Isabella dating Jacob Black? Sources say it's a definite no! Isabella who is starting in the up in coming movie Immortal Prince: Curse of the Soul; has been linked to Black since they were in Enigma: The untold story of Noah Jackson. People close to both Swan and Black have denied any sort of romantic Relationship, the only thing two of them confirm is that they both are great friends. Both Black and Swan have been chosen to be in another movie together this time adding Edward Cullen to the mix. Isabella Swan is set to play Taylor Summers, a human girl who falls for vampire prince John Pattinson, John is played by Edward Cullen. Jacob is to play Matt Hunters Taylor's best friend/ Shape-shifter who dislikes vampires. Sounds like a movie worth checking out, can't wait to see this one._

That's the girl who was playing my love interest? If so, I'm totally in for an amazing time. "Earth to Edward! Earth to my wonderful Brother are you there?" She asked snapping her fingers in front of me. "I bet now you're going to be a lot easier to be around during the meeting."

"She's beautiful, how do you know her Alice?" I asked remembering how she didn't call her Isabella but Bells.

"Oh I've known her since 2006 when she stared in Wild Fire with Jennifer Aniston, didn't do amazingly well but she and I became wonderful friends. Rosaline Hale has been her manager since her father died; it was a heart breaking day for her. " Alice sighed, "But this is her first time acting since 2007 after doing Enigma." She took the magazine from me and started looking through it, "So…this meeting tonight what time is it at and when?" She asked as she continued to read.

"Umm I think, New moon Café." She smiled up at me. "And I think I said around 5pm." I knew that look my sister had, she was planning something. "No no no whatever it is don't you even think about you Alice Cullen."

"Your single, she's single, why not? You both will be alone tonight." I sighed there was two things about Alice Cullen that everyone should be aware of and that's her obsessive addiction to shopping and her match making skills. She always wants to set people up, especially when it came to me. "Come on I saw your reaction to her, why not try to date her?" She smiled at me.

"No, after Tanya I don't want anything to do with actresses." Tanya was a stuck up bitch who thought she always had to be the center of attention all the time.

My sister shook her head softly. "Maybe the past is like an anchor holding us back. Maybe, you have to let go of who you were, to become who you will be."

I sighed and looked up at my clock. "I have to get ready, do you think you can leave my house in one piece, please." I laughed as I walked into my room and quickly showered. Throughout my shower all I could do is think of the beauty that was going to be my girlfriend on screen.

After I was finished washing up I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my closet and searched for some casual clothing. I was relieved when I realized my sister and my brother were gone and I was left alone. Now I can think about Isabella before my meeting with her without my sister pestering me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Ugh stupid rumors, stupid Rose signing me on for another project, stupid people, and stupid magazines! I am beyond tired of the stupid rumors about me and Jake; just because we were hanging out most of the time I was taking a break from acting doesn't mean we were seeing each other. It just happens to be that my family and his family are really good friends so when my father passed away he was my only real good help, well besides Rose. Rosaline Hale was always there for me since we were kids and it only became natural that she'd become my manager after Charlie died. "Izzy!" I turned to see Rose looking at me, "Look what I got while shopping for your date tonight." She shook the magazine in front of me; I happened to be this week's gossip topic because me and Jake were cover story central.

"Rose you do realize that this isn't a date it's a work thing and plus you know how I hate those stupid gossip things!" I rolled my eyes as she sat on my couch and open the magazine. I quickly took the moment to run to my bathroom to get ready.

As I was getting ready I could hear Rose open the door. "OOOHH! 70% people thought you wore the red short dress; you know the one you wore to the premiere of _In Her Red Shoes,_ better than Paris Hilton." I rolled my eyes, "Ah here it is. You should hear this Bells:

_Is Isabella dating Jacob Black? Sources say it's a definite no! Isabella who is starting in the up in coming movie Immortal Prince: Curse of the Soul; has been linked to Black since they were in Enigma: The untold story of Noah Jackson. People close to both Swan and Black have denied any sort of romantic Relationship, the only thing two of them confirm is that they both are great friends. Both Black and Swan have been chosen to be in another movie together this time adding Edward Cullen to the mix. Isabella Swan is set to play Taylor Summers, a human girl who falls for vampire prince John Pattinson, John is played by Edward Cullen. Jacob is to play Matt Hunters Taylor's best friend/ shape-shifter who dislikes vampires. Sounds like a movie worth checking out, can't wait to see this one._

"They just can't seem to believe me and Jake are only friends! Even after this article I'm pretty sure there will be all different rumors about us, since we just happen to be in a movie together." I sighed and grabbed my towel and walked to my bedroom with Rose behind me. "Rose just let me get dress!"

"Oh stop it Bells, I just wanna brush up on the info about Edward Cullen, that way you're prepared for your 'Meeting'." I rolled my eyes as I started getting dressed. "So you remember Alice Cullen, well their brother and sister. Oh and according to US magazine he and Tanya Delini use to date until a year ago. Must have been a crazy break up because Us magazine reported she was having sex with random girls and guys!" I turned to her as I lifted my dress over her head. "I mean seriously this girl has major issues."

"I highly doubt any of that is true Rose, that stupid gossip is never true." I looked at her seriously, "With the occasional truth, most of this crap is false." I sighed and turned to finish my makeup. "Anyway I thought you had some kind of date tonight, what happened to that?" I was extremely hopeful it would make her forget about this stupid discussion.

"Yeah I do, I should probably go get ready." She placed the magazine on my bed and smiled. "Text me tomorrow so we can go over this photo shoot thing with Edward," she pulled out her phone and checked her calendar. "How does three weeks from today sound?"

"I don't know you're my manager, you plan everything." I grabbed my phone and keys. "Don't forget to ask Alice to do my makeup and stuff for the shoot." I quickly shut my door and locked it.

"I won't, now go and have fun sweetie." Rose smiled as we walked to my car. "Stay safe girly." She said hugging me softly. I quickly got in and drove towards New Moon Café.

It didn't take very long to get to the Café but when I did I could see a few photographers standing around. 'Dam it, do they not have any lives themselves.' Growling I parked my car and got out. I quickly put my sun glasses on hiding my eyes. "ISABELLA ISABELLA OVER HERE!" I heard someone call as I continued to walk to the entrance. "ARE YOU MEETING EDWARD CULLEN!" ugh get over yourself.

"I'll pose if you stop hounding me with questions." They stopped and I posed for a few pictures and then walked in quickly. "Lord they don't even bother to say thank you." I whispered to myself.

"They can be really cruel huh?" I turned to see who was speaking and was surprise to see Edward Cullen standing there behind me. "It's so nice to finally meet you Miss. Swan."

Cue the blush that I was famous for. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Cullen." I shook his hand and within seconds electricity ran through my body and straight into his. It wasn't until we were looking into each other's eyes that I realized he had felt it too. "Uh we should…uh sit." He nodded and we followed the waitress to a private section. Once we sat down no words were said and we were only staring into each other's eyes.

It wasn't till our waitress had decided to interrupt the moment. From the way she was staring she knew exactly who we were. "Uh…can I get you guys anything?"

Hesitantly I took my hand from his and looked at the menu. "Can I get a coffee please?"

He continued to look at me, his eyes intensely watching me. "Make that two coffees." He said not looking at her. She quickly left and again we were staring at each other as if no one else was around. Neither one of us spoke when the waitress brought out our coffee; it wasn't until his phone went off that our stare "Dam pixie doesn't know when to leave me alone." He chuckled softly; I couldn't help but let a small giggle out. I knew exactly how he felt when it came to Alice Cullen. "Sorry, she's just sooo…"

I shook my head continuing his thought "just Alice…" I blushed softly as I look deep into his eyes. "So I'm looking forward to working with you Edward." I couldn't help the little little giggle that escaped my lips.

"Glad to see we agree on this," he flashed a dazzling smile. "So my sister sent me a message saying we have a photo shoot in three weeks." I nodded. Quickly we feel into an awkward silence. I'm pretty sure neither of us really knew how to continue the conversation.

"Bella, look…" Before he could speak the waitress came back with our drinks. Of course she would come now when he was getting ready to talk finally.

I looked outside as the waitress started flirting with Edward. I could see the camera's flashing outside; I knew something about us was going to be plastered on some gossip magazine. Finally the stupid waitress left, I turned back to him and smiled a simple soft smile. "You know we're going to be tomorrow's gossip news." Smiling I took a small sip of my coffee.

He smiled and shrugged "Whatever, if it is then it is." I couldn't help smiling at his words.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) working on the nxt right now.. should be done by tomorrow afternoon! Please R&amp;R and search for the hidden quote :)...it is greatly appreciated! Love Brittany <em>**

Chapter one's Playlist

**_A moment Like This ~Kelly Clarkson_**

**_Need You Now ~ Lea Michelle and Mark Sallings_**


	3. Author's Note

I know I promised you guys an update but unfortunately my aunts internet isn't working (boyfriend is uploading this for me); therefore I can't update until Monday afternoon. Sorry people ! I hope you guys will still continue to read the rest when it's updated. There will be at least 3 chapters on Monday. Thanks for your patience!

- Love Brittany


	4. Chapter 3

**_Again Not my characters! I wish i owned them but i do own a new Robert Pattenson pillowcase :) I wanna say sorry that i didnt get a chance to update when I told you guys I would...I just got real busy with school and it was really hard to get time to do this. But I will make more time to keep you updated. I'm pretty sure I will have another update tomorrow night! Thank you to all the people who still continue to read this :) I hope to hear what you think so I can make sure this is the best story for you guys! BTW this chapter is short wanted to let Edward tell you how he was feeling:) Did you guys catch the quote in the last chapter? It was Alice's line when she said ""Maybe the past is like an anchor holding us back. Maybe, you have to let go of who you were, to become who you will be." its a quote from Sex and the City :) _**

**_well onward my friends..._**

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

Three weeks ago, my personal angel walked into my life and opened my eyes to real love. Bella was everything and more I wanted in my life. Her smile, her giggle, her blush, I mean everything about her drew me in.

_***Flashback***_

"_You know we're going to be tomorrow's gossip news." Smiling she took a small sip of my coffee. _

_I smiled and shrugged "Whatever, if it is then it is." I couldn't help smiling at my words; it was true it didn't matter to me; I intended to make her mine. As the night drew to end, I could tell we couldn't just go our separate ways. "So it's getting late, could I walk you to your um car." I ran my hand through my hair slowly. _

_Bella smiled up at me. "The paparazzi are outside…" _

_I shrugged and took her hand and walked out of the restaurant. And she was right the paparazzi was there, and waiting for us. I moved my hand to her back helping her get through the crowd. We could easily hear them shouting questions about tonight's events. Once the coast was clear and we reached her car I quickly moved my hand to hers. The sparks that I felt earlier when we touched, now returned when I grabbed her hand the second time. I could tell it affected her just as much as it did me. "I had a good time tonight Bella." _

_She bit her lip softly. "I had a great time too Edward. I really hope we get to spend more time together, you know besides working on the movie together." _

_Her beautiful blush surrounded her face drew me closer to her. I wrapped her into a soft hug and slowly kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Beautiful Bella." She blushed one last time and got in her car driving off into the night._

_End Flashback._

Now here I am today, three weeks later, waiting for my sister so we could go to the photo shoot. I turned to the TV and turned it on, and the first thing I see is E-news and Bella and I are being talked about again

_Ryan Secrest smiles into the camera "Welcome back, now for the last three weeks we've been hearing rumors of a new it couple, three weeks ago things looked pretty serious between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" A picture of Bella and I holding hands at New Moon café "A source says that the two were flirting a lot at dinner and they seemed to be very into each other. Is this the start of new love?"_

"God I hate when I'm right." I ran my hands through my hair nervously. I was sure Bella will probably have seen this.

"Mr. Love where are you?" little pixie she was, but she was louder than a microphone. "Do you know you and Ms. Bella Swan are indeed the hottest topic in the celebrity world!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Oh little sister, you can't believe everything you read or hear." I looked at my sister and then looked up at the clock. "Ok enough chatting; it's time for us to go meet Bella at the photo shoot."

The pixie sighed softly. "Oh brother…A life without love, is no life at all." She grabbed her bag and left my apartment to the car that awaited us. She was right. Love isn't something I can't give up on… I needed it to live; I needed Bella to just survive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be the photo shoot and a little bit of the two of them acting. Did you see the next quote in this story? Message me if you did and you get a sneak peek for the nxt chapter :) Please R&amp;R<strong>_

_**-Brittany**_

_**Chapter 2's playlist**_

_**I Just Want you~Trish Stratus**_

_**No Air (Glee verison)~Lea and Cory**_


	5. Photo shoots and Ideas

_****__**i do not own ANY Characters! Only Stephanie Myer owns them:( but i do own the storyline! But trust me i will own at least one character i promise! ahha**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's Pov<strong>_

When my sister and I got to the photo shoot Bella was already starting to get ready. Her perfect brunette hair curled, her beautiful brown eyes beauty enhanced with just a tiny bit of make-up, and her beautiful body in a strapless blue fitted dress (**pic on profile)**; that's it I can't take it, I want her to be mine. I slowly started to walk towards her but my sister caught me before I made somewhat of a fool out of myself. "Edward lets go, Bella is almost done and we have a tight schedule to stay on so you both can catch your flight to New York."

I nodded as my sister directed me to the changing rooms. Once I emerged I looked into the mirror and smiled, my sister sure knew me really well. A dark blue shirt, dark jeans and black dress shoes, "We match." I turned to see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. "I guess your sister has a vision for this photo shoot today."

I nodded and smiled taking her hand into mine and kissing it softly. "It's a pleasure to see you again Bella." Within seconds her blush came into view. "Are you ready Ms. Swan?" I asked and she nodded softly. And with that we walked, hand and hand again, to the photographer.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

My brother was in love, there was no doubt about it was love. "Oh Alice their so cute the two of them." I turned to see Rosaline Hale standing next to me smiling. "This has to be the first time I've really seen Bella smile since her dad's death…It's crazy the two of them fit so well together."

She was right they fit so well together, the way the move to the way they looked into each other eyes. "Okay Bella I need you to lean back against Edward and put left hand on his cheek…Yes that's it. Edward look down at her…Oh perfect."

Rose smiled softly, "Your brother has twenty bucks with my brother that they'll be dating by the first week. Jasper thinks both of their stubbornness will prolong it till the end of the first month."

I laughed "Well I think their already dating, but they just don't know it." We continued to watch the magic that was unfolding in front of us. "Is Bella going to the MTV Music Awards?" I asked as I started to form a small plan, "Edward and I are going since I'm up for best costume design in Katy Perry's video, _Wide Awake,_ and Edward is presenting."

"Well Emmett invited me as his date, but Bella usually skips out on award shows unless she needs to be there…Oh I know that look Mary-Alice Cullen, what is stirring up in the mind of yours?"

A smirk formed on my face, "Well I can talk to my dad, maybe he can get Edward and Bella to present together, and you know it can always be written off as movie promotion for Immortal Prince! I think if they show up together they'll both understand that their perfect for each other."

Rose's smile grew immensely "The VMAs are in June, so two months into shooting... So we fly both of them back to La to do the red carpet. Oh my god you could design our dresses, and we'll have the two of them match in color… Oh my god this will be amazing."

I ran my hand though my hair "Which is a few days before Edward's big 25th birthday…"

"What are you doing for his birthday?" Rose smirked

"Masquerade ball at my parents estate." We both watched as Edward looked into Bella's eyes. "He doesn't know about it yet, mom and I have been planning it for awhile." I smiled softly when I heard my phone go off;

_**Hello sweetie, hows the photo shoot?**_

'_Good, but I have a question; can u get E and B to present 2gether?'_

Two mins later my phone went off. _**I'm sure I can why?**_

_Just thinking it would be nice…_

_**Liar but I'll talk to the VMA director and make it happen. Be sure to make sure Emmett has packed all of you E's stuff because ur plane leaves as soon as you guys get there.**_

_Can B and R ride with me, Jaz, em, and e?_

_**Sure, just call me when ur heading there. Love you pix**_

_Love ya 2 daddy _

My smile grew as I saw that my brother and best friend were done, Bella walked over to change and Edward walked over to me and Rose, "So what have you two been talking about?"

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I needed to get out of this dress…I needed to get away from Edward Cullen, he was making me feel all these new feelings that I've never experienced before. I quickly wiped all my crazy make up off and changed into some jeans and a strapless blue shirt.

Searching my room I tried to find my bag so I make a quick escape away from Edward, Alice and Rose. _Who let the dogs out…whoo wooo whoo?_

Finally I found my phone, smiling I finally relaxed. "Hey Jakey."

"_Ello Bells. How's the picture taking with Mr. Cullen? Is it everything you dreamed of?"_

I knew Jake was having way too much fun with this. "I've never wanted another man the way I want Edward Cullen. Jake it's hard to explain, it's like a magnetic pull, and I don't know what to do Jake…"

I could hear the smile that was on my friend's face _"Go for it Bells. We start shooting in a few days and so when you guys get to New York, just go out. Don't worry about anything else just go and spend some time with just him and see if he feels the same way you do."_

Jake was right I needed to spend some time with Edward, I can't just keep myself from love… "Thanks Jakey."

"_You're welcome Belly! I love you, but Leah is bitching about me not being packed yet. Lord I love this woman, but she drives me insane!" _

I could hear Leah yelling in the background. Leah made me laugh; she, Jake and I grew up together. I knew from day one the two of them would end up marrying each other. "Tell your pregnant wife I'll see her soon."

"_Love you Belly…see you in a few hours."_

"See ya Jakey." With that I hung up the phone.

As soon as I grabbed my papers off the counter of my makeup table, I saw a note from Rose.

"_Bells, Your things are already packed. You, Jasper and I are flying with Edward, Alice and Emmett..._" 'Freakin fantastic!' I thought to myself. _"Alice and I went ahead of you and Edward, so you both need to ride together…Don't freak out,"_ Oh Rose you know me so well. _"I'll see you in a little bit, just have Edward drive you guys straight to the airport. Love you, Rose."_ Oh lord I was going to kill Rosaline Hale!

* * *

><p><strong><em>sooo What do you guys think? The next chapter will b the drive to the airport and then their first night in New York. Please Read and Review<em>**


	6. Rehearsal and Kisses

_**_**i do not own ANY Characters! Only Stephanie Myer owns them:( but i do own the storyline! But trust me i will own at least one character i promise! ahha**_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third person's POV<em>**

Bella bit her lip ever so softly searching for Edward's emerald eyes. "You know we have to stop meeting like this…" Bella quickly jumped and turned to see Edwards smiling face. "Ready?" He asked and all she could do was nod.

Driving to the airport it was mostly silent; his eyes on the road, and hers were on her hand. What seemed like forever she finally spoke up, "I hate flying, Rose always holds my hand throughout the flight…I'm a big baby when it comes to flying." They both erupted into laughter.

"I'll distract you, we can run lines or something; I wouldn't want you to freak out during the flight." Bella sweetly smiled as a blush formed on her face as they pulled up to the airport. "Well looks like the jet is ready," Edward could see how nervous she was. "Please don't worry too much Bella; I'll be there for you." She slowly looked up at his emerald eyes and nodded. He quickly got out of the door and over to Bella's so he could open it softly for her. Once out they started to walk to the car and was greeted with a few paparazzi cameras flashing, Edward placed his hand on her back.

**_Bella's POV_**

Even the flashing lights couldn't distract me from the feeling of electricity flowing from Edward's hand to me…It was like a fire exploring throughout a forest. 'Are you two finally coming out?' 'Edward how do you feel about the rumors about Tanya wanting you back?' 'Isabella, how are you taking the news about your mother's troubles with the law?' Rushing through the small crowd we quickly made it onto the plane.

Stuck in my world thinking of my mother, I didn't even notice Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose on the plane waiting for us. "Wow you two cause a lot of ruckus."

I shook my head pulling away from Edward's hand and sat down. My own mind drifting to the sad place that always came around when my mother was mentioned. "Bells, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she sat down next to me.

"Just one of the paparazzi people mentioned my mom…She's in trouble again. I just…guess that doesn't matter huh?" I sighed as the flight attendant told us to put our seatbelt on. "Do mind if I sit next Emmett?" I shook my head no, I would never want her to feel like she had to sit with me…I mean she was in love I guess.

I closed my eyes and felt someone sit next to me; ignoring them I put my headphones in and calmly breathed. A soft finger brush my hand, slowly looking up I see my favorite pair of emerald eyes staring at me. "Mind if I join you?" I only could shake my head - I swear there was something about this guy that made me into a mute "Bella?"

"Huh?" I said confused as I came out of my mind.

"I thought I had lost you." He laughed softly. "I asked if you wanted to run a few lines? That way we are fresh for Monday." I nodded as Alice tossed the scripts into Edward's lap. We both laughed as she motioned us to start practicing.

It felt natural to act with Edward, I mean here we are sitting in a jet rehearsing for our movie…can life get any better?

**_Two hours later_**

**Edward's POV**

Finally we reached New York, I just needed to get the hotel and into a cold shower. Bella was killing me with the script, the way the words just flowed out of her mouth. We had agreed that the jet was not the ideal place for us to practice and that we would finish when we got a little shut-eye, then meet up in my suite.

"So I'll see you in an hour or two?" I asked her once we got to the hotel.

"Yeah, though I'm not really tired, but I'll let you rest, then come over after you've slept." She was nervous because she was biting her sweet lips. "I should probably take a shower anyway."

"No I'm not really tired, give me like ten minutes to organize things and than we can go and meet up in my room." I smiled softly looking at her as she nodded. "Until then Ms. Swan." With that we both went into our room. When I got finish organizing my clothes I quickly called Bella. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I'm ready." I simply said.

"Be right over." She said then hung up. It only took a few seconds for Bella to be knocking at my door... this was going to be a long challenging night.

**_Bella's Pov_**

God why em I so nervous? We're just rehearsing a stupid scene. Once Edward called I quickly finished putting my last outfit away and then headed over to Edward's suite. "Hey…"

He smirked his wonderful sexy smirk. "Hello Beautiful, you ready?" I nodded softly. "Ok great, I think we should rehearse the scene where Taylor and John fight about John wanting to keep away from Taylor." I again nodded like an idiot. "Lets use the room as if it was our set." He smiled grabbing our scripts, "Ready and Action."

_I slowly walk to the corner sighing as I stop in front of Edward. "John, I love you!"_

_Edward slowly turns to me looking deep into my eyes, "You don't know what love is Taylor—you're young, I've lived my life and its time you lived yours."_

_I shake my head fast. "No, you can't do this John, we love each other, we are supposed to have a forever together." Edward starts to walk away from me. "No! You don't get to just walk away from this! I wont let you John! I don't care who or what you are, I want us! I want this! Don't you even feel anything?! Or is this some stupid vampire game you want to play with the poor human girl. If it is just walk away now, give up on what we have, what we would've had!"_

_Edward's eyes steamed with regret as if it was just about John and Taylor, but something more. "Taylor you don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_John I know exactly what I'm talking about, it's you who is all of a sudden going crazy. Not even a day ago you were telling me that you found what you were looking for, yet now here we stand and you're trying to walk out of the door." I look at Edward shaking my head as the tears fell from my eyes. "You want to leave? Then go, but don't expect me to be happy, don't expect me to beg for you to come back; I love you but if my love isn't good enough for you then go back to your family, your old life and don't show your face back in mine!"_

_I get ready to leave when Edward pulls me close to him. "You don't get it Taylor, I can't live without you. I never could leave you, but I have to for your own good. We cannot do this, you will never understand how bad I want you but I can't just take you away from this life? Who em I to decide your fate and be selfish and keep you from your family, from your friends? They'll notice your different, they'll ask questions that you wont be able to answer. What then Tay, you can't reverse this once it happen!" He closes the space between us. "It's because I love you that I'm trying to make you see my point. How can I prove that I need you, but it's impossible for me to keep this from ending badly?" The moment was there, he captured my lips with his mouth._

Our lips continued to meet as Edward deepened the kiss. It was a beyond magical moment. It was defiantly a dream, because this was perfect…

Lack of oxygen finally made us break up our kiss. "Wow that was—"

Knock...Knock "Hold that thought," he said as he kissed my cheek softly. He smiled all the way to the door. I could hear the door open and then Edward's voice "What the Fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Wow what a cliffy! any ideas on who is our mystery guest? Well If you Review I'll give a little hint to the identity of our new friend<span>_**


	7. Crazy Friends

_**_**_**i do not own ANY Characters! Only Stephanie Myer owns them:( but i do own the storyline! But trust me i will own at least one character i promise! ahha**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

Kissing Bella was heaven, but we were only human and needed air. I was planning on taking her to dinner, but someone at the door decided to interrupt us. "Hold that thought." Kissing her cheek I smiled and walked to the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I practically yelled.

Smirking Jacob smiled "Well I was looking for my friend and was told she'd be with you Cullen. You need to sizzle down, before you wake up Emmett or worse Rose."

I was getting ready to tell him to leave when Bella walked to the door. "Jake!" My heart stopped when I saw her jump into his arms. Maybe the rumors were true, maybe they were an item…then why did she kiss me back? "Where's Leah?"

"She's in our room complaining cause the room is so big. Dude its hell." Who the hell was Leah? "What are you two up to?"

Bella smiled leaning against me and I couldn't help but smile at how relax we both were when we were near each other. "We were uh running lines." Bella said blushing a bright red.

"Sure, I'm sure that was exactly what you two were doing. Anyway my wife is hungry and tells me I never take her out any more why don't I give you guys some time and the eight of us can go to dinner to celebrate my new kid and our new movie. I'm thinking of _La Campagnola. _It's an amazing Italian place, so finish 'running lines' then text me and we'll meet down stairs. I called ahead and had them reserve a table for us. So I'll see you both later."

Bella hugged him and I waved then shut the door. I turned to her and smiled. She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "We should call Ali so she has time to get ready." She smiled grabbing her bag. "Give your sister an hour she's going to go crazy with just an hour to get ready." She giggled kissing me once more and then exited my room.

What seemed like hours, but mere seconds I stood there staring at the door. "What a night this has turned out to be."

Dialing my sister's number I finally was calming down from my high on Bella.

"_Hello dear brother."_

"What do you and Jasper have planned the rest of the night?" I asked still smiling about the kiss.

"_We were going to go dancing. Why what's up?"_

"Well Jacob Black made reservations for the eight of us to go to _La Campagnola_ tonight so I was just seeing if you and Jas could join us."

"_Duh gives me a reason to dress Bella and Rose in my new cocktail designs! Oh yay! How long do I have?"_

I bit my lip nervously, "One hour…" I whispered very, very softly.

"_What did you say?" _I knew she heard me, she had good hearing. _"You did not just tell me I have an hour to get her me and Rose ready!" I stayed quiet. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN THAT WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TIME!"_

"Well Bella wants to eat early and I want to take her somewhere after so deal with it."

"_Whatever fine, but you owe me brother!" _with that she hung up and instantly felt bad for Bella.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bella's POV<span>_**

This night couldn't get any better, the rehearsal, the kiss, Jake and Leah are here, my life seems to be going good; "ISABELLA SWAN OPEN UP THIS GOD DAM DOOR BEFORE I KILL YOU!" of course I forgot the vengeful pixie. "I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL HAVE ROSE BOOK YOU FOR SO MANY PHOTOSHOOTS THAT YOU'LL BEG ME TO FORGIVE YOU!"

She knew my weakness, I quickly jumped up and ran to the door. "Oh hello Alice, Rose, why don't you both come on. I was going to call you, Jake invited—"

Alice didn't let me finish she pushed me into the bathroom "You have ten minutes to shower, and get your ass out here so we can do your hair and makeup. While you do that we're getting ready in here, I swear if you take longer than ten minutes I'll yank you out of there."

I quickly got in the shower; my long chest nut hair soaked with my favorite shampoo, mm strawberry blast. Oh how I— "Five minute!" Alice screamed.

"Alice there are other people in this hotel besides us!" I screamed. God she's annoying.

"Yes, but the only ones next to you are mine and Rose's rooms. SO WHO THE HECK CARES! YOU HAVE FOUR MINUTES!" I quickly rinsed out my hair and got out. Wrapping up in my hotel towel and robe then walked out and saw my weird and annoying pixie friend finishing the last cruel in Rose's hair. "Good you're done, time for getting beautified."

Rose simply rolled her eyes. "Izzy just don't fight her, the sooner you just let her do it the sooner I can eat yummy Italian food." The girls broke out in laughter; Rosaline Hale was exactly like her boyfriend Emmett.

Alice started on my make up as Rose started pinning up my hair. "Bells I chose a beautiful white dress from my season's collection." Alice turned to Rose. "I chose a shiny black cut out dress for you, very sexy."

I laughed as they finished my makeup. Surprisingly it didn't take Alice or Rose very long to finish my hair. "Bells go put your dress on and meet us in Edward's room. Please don't mess up your face or hair; I don't want to hear about it from Ali." Rose smiled softly kissing my head.

Once they both left I started changing into my dress, and again it fit amazing like Alice had said it would. I finished getting dressed and headed over to Edward's room; without knocking I walked in and smirked as I saw Edward in a sexy silk shirt with dark black pants. Lord did he look sexy, "Hey—" I couldn't finish his lips were on mine. His hands were all over my body and mine on his. "Well that was an amazing hello."

Within seconds Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were coming through the door. "Bella I need to speak to you." Rose looked at me. "We'll only be a few minutes," I sighed and followed Rose to the other room.

"What's going on Rose?" I started to get a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm..I'm" I motioned for her to continue.

"Bella, Rose the limo is here, so we need to get going." Emmett bellowed. "Let's go girls!" Edward took my hand and helped me to the limo.

When we got to _La Campagnola_ I could see the photographers in front. "Bella do you want to go through the back?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head and looked at Edward "You always told me it matter what they think." We looked at each other; I knew what he was telling me. "Let's go then." Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose exited the car first and rushed into the restaurant leaving me and Edward alone. "Ready Edward?" I asked

"As long as you hold my hand, I'm ready." He got out and helped me out of the limo. We quickly walked to enterence, but we couldn't escape the questions 'EDWARD, BELLA OVER HERE? ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE TONIGHT? DID YOU KNOW JACOB BLACK IS HERE AS WELL? BELLA HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR TAYNA CALLING YOU A HOMERECKER?

Walking into the room I went straight for Rose. "I hate them."

"I know Bells but its ok now. Lets enjoy dinner ok?" I nodded and watched Edward smiling. "Let's go eat I'm starving!" We laughed softly and walked over to our seats. Alice found our table with Jake and Leah sitting down talking.

* * *

><p><em><strong> so i left one nice cliffys Rose's little secret and cliffy winner for Rose's secret will get to ask questions about the next chapter r&amp;r<strong>_


	8. dinner's are always crazy

_**_**_**i do not own ANY Characters! Only Stephanie Myer owns them:( but i do own the storyline! But trust me i will own at least one character i promise! ahha**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

It wasn't easy even thinking of the fact that Edward and I had become even as close as we had but it had to be one of the greatest moments of my life. "Bella, are you looking forward to starting production?" I turned to see Leah talking to me.

"Yeah I get to work with my childhood best friend and Edward." Everyone laughed as they brought out the first course. "How much longer till Samuel is here?" Leah and Jake had found out the baby was going to be a boy a few weeks after Jake had signed his contract for _Immortal Prince_.

"We have a few months, so I'll be staying near Jake at all times, the poor man is scared I'm going to pop early and he won't be able to see his son be born." I couldn't hold in my laughter. "I'm serious! He really won't let me do anything without him near!"

"Well I can't wait to meet the little one and babysit him." I smiled and looked at Rose who was almost sitting in Emmett's lap. "What time do we have to be on set Monday?"

Rose smiled switching her eye contact from Emmett to me. "I think noon, possibly later, you're actually shooting a scene with Edward and Jeff Swift." Jeff Swift was supposed to be playing Edward's father. He was an older man, yet he could pass as a thirty year old. "Then when seven hits you'll be shooting the scene where you are talking to Jake's character about Edward's. Before that you'll be voice over for your opening scene; you'll need to make sure you have some tea because your voice needs to be smooth."

These next three months were going to be a hell of a time. "Okay well seems like we have a busy schedule. Seems I better enjoy this one day of freedom," I knew this was probably the one day in the next three months that I'd get a break from everything and time with my friends.

Dinner went smoothly Edward's hand always seemed to find my lap. He made me realize what I've been missing for years. Alice and Jasper were in their own world Emmett and Rose were already gone and up in their room probably, Jake and Leah were discussing his schedule and how to come out to the world about the baby. Edward looked at me smiling. "You ready to go? Leah is getting exhausted so Alice thinks it's time to go back to the hotel and get some sleep." I nodded as we said our goodbyes to my friends and walked with Jasper and Alice to the car, this time only one or two photographers were waiting outside. We quickly got into the car waiting for us and headed back to the hotel.

"Hey Bella, Rose said to be ready in the morning, you both are riding together to the set together to go over the next few days." Alice smiled softly as they got back to the hotel. "I'll see you both on the set." I smiled as Alice and Jasper rushed to the elevator. We were following suit till Alice ran back to me "Oh I almost forgot, before your night scene I need you to come back to my costume trailer for a fitting for the dress I'm making you for the VMAs." She waved without waiting for a response once more and we continued our way towards our rooms.

Walking up to my door I smiled at Edward, this was officially one of the happiest days of my life. He was the best guy out there. "Bella, I know we barely know each other but do you think you'd like to go out on maybe a one on one date instead of having everyone surrounding us."

"I would love that Edward." I sweetly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sweet dreams Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :) you get two chapters today. I cant wait to hear what you thiink! Dont worry about the secret Rose had in the last chapter it will be revealed in the next few chapters. And i decided to postpone Tanya's arrival till a later chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Same Page?

_**_**_**_**i do not own ANY Characters! Only Stephanie Myer owns them:( but i do own the storyline! But trust me i will own at least one character i promise! ahha**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Time was officially moving fast with this movie. We were already getting close to starting our second month of shooting. Today I was supposed to be shooting a scene with Jake's character Matt in the forest. "Bells!" I turned to see Alice standing in my trailer door with magazines.

"No Alice, I do not want to hear about it today." It seemed the last couple of weeks Edward and I were the focus of all the top magazines and TV gossip shows.

Alice turned on the TV E! was on. Before I could utter a world Alice quickly cut me off. "Oh shhh..

"…_the cast of immortal prince is heating up. About three months ago with was reported that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were romantically linked. Sources close to the set have told People that the two of them are always together. Our source confirms "they both seemed to be in love, and seem perfect together." When we tried to get a comment from either party both stated no comment." Giuliana turned to Ryan Secrest "This isn't the first time that they've been link to someone in their movies; what do you think Ryan, do you think it's the real thing?"_

_Ryan then nodded "I'm actually looking foreword to seeing if this thing is real. I've heard they're actually presenting an award in the upcoming VMA show. It should be interesting to see if they arrive together or if they'll keep this relationship under wraps."_

"Ugh Alice why read the stupid gossip, you know your brother and I are only friends." It was my choice for that but hey what could I do. "So why listen to the little petty gossip?" I ask putting on my jacket for the next scene.

"See the thing is you act like there isn't anything going on between the two of you, but I don't think you see the way he acts with you." She pushed me against the chair and made me sit. "He's in love with you! Why are you so blind?"

"Alice I do not have time for this, I still have to shoot four more scenes and still get fitted for this dam dress for that stupid award show I magically got dragged into." I knew she had pulled some strings with her father to get me to present with her brother. There is no way out of the blue Rosaline would get a call weeks after the event was already done announcing the people going, asking me to present with Edward.

"The producer thought it would be a nice break and plus your promoting the movie." Alice defended.

"I'll deal with you later." I sighed grabbing my phone and heading towards the forest area. I must have been a bit early because they were still filming Edward's scene with his 'brother' Peter.

"And action!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third person POV<em>**

_John walks into the castle followed by his brother"You can't tell anyone about the human!" Peter yelled at his brother. "You're the prince of our race and you falling for that little human isn't a good choice."_

_John continued to walk away from him. "You don't get it Peter! She's my world my life, I don't care about title, I'd give it up any day for her." John sighs stopping in the main room._

"_John, you can't dare walk away, this is what we grew up knowing, make her see that you don't mean to do this but you have to leave."_

_John growled turning to his brother, how could he believe John could leave Taylor. "But we also grew up knowing that we are to protect the ones we love, and she is mine, she is my mate."_

"_To protect her, you have to let her go…" Peter whispered then turned to leave._

* * *

><p>"And Cut!" our director yelled.<p>

"Bells you okay?" I looked at Jake, "You're crying…"

"Where did you come from?" trying to avoid the question.

Jake shook his head. "I've been here the whole time, what's wrong?"

"Bella, Jake are you ready?" We both nodded and I wiped under my eyes trying to fix up the tears. "Okay, I need you Bella to walk in from the left; then I need you Jake to follow her through the trees." He pointed diagonal from us. "Everyone ready now action!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third person POV<em>**

"_Taylor you're going to get us lost again." Matt said following his best friend into the forest towards a secret meadow._

"_Matt, it's impossible to get lost with your amazing nose to get us back on the right trail." We both laughed "But seriously here's the spot. Did you bring our basket?" Taylor asked as they continued to walk. When she realized Matt wasn't saying anything she sighed. "You forgot the basket didn't you Matt?"_

_He shrugged at me innocently "I didn't exactly forget it, I just misplaced it to the point I don't remember where I put it. I'll go back and get it if you promise not to leave this spot Tay."_

_Rolling her eyes she sat down in the patch of grass where she was standing in. "won't move an inch." He sighed and walked off. As soon he was out of sight, she got up and started walking down towards the river. She didn't know why but she was in the need to see the river.  
><strong>End of Third person<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Cut!" The director yelled.<p>

She turned to the two of us and smiled "Now Edward, Bella this is the first time you both meet. So make it believable." The director turns to me "We're going to start with Bella walking in from behind the trees," he turned to Edward "You'll be lying by the riverbed looking up at the sky."

We both shook our head and walked towards our spots. "Why were you crying earlier while I was doing my scene?"

I staid paying attention to everything but Edward "Oh I just had a stupid bug in my eye." He shook his head and walked ahead of me to his spot.

"Okay places everyone, and action!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third person POV<em>**

_Taylor walked through the trees and towards the river, she figured she'd walked around till Matt was back. As she walked up to the peak before the river she notice a boy laying there peering out into thin air. Slowly and curiously she walked down to the opposite side of the river."Are you alive?" she asked trying to find a way over to the boy._

_John huffed knowing the answer to her question was yes since he was basically really dead but alive. "Yes I am." Rising up he looked at Taylor smiling, "I'm fine just was resting my eyes." He walked across to her side."I'm John, John Pattinson, you are?"_

"_Taylor summers…" She answered with a small smile. "Pattinson? Your dad works at the hospital doesn't he?" John nodded "I'm sorry I disturbed, I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

_Taylor blushed a crimson red then hid her face. "Do not worry I am alive and well beautiful. Thank you for checking most people would have run away." John smiled stepping closer._

_Again the deep color returned to her face, she looked deep into his eyes "Uh Are you going to be going to Fork high school?" She asked smiling. John had never felt anything like this human was driving him crazy._

_Before he could speak he heard someone coming closer. "Tay Tay!" Matt screamed "I swear to god I'm not playing this dam game of hide and seek!"_

_Taylor turned to John "I should get going my friend and I we're supposed to be hanging out and I ditched him." She blushed softly again trying to hide her face._

"_I will see you Monday, Taylor." He smiled and walked away._

"_Sounds like a plan." She whispered into the sweet river. She swiftly walked back the way she came._

**_End of 3__rd__ Person POV_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

"Cut! That was good guys!" the director yelled and then turned to Edward, I quickly made my escape while no one was watching me. I needed a quick break from Edward, even just doing the lines were paining her to even express the feelings their character's without really using her own feelings.

Bella sighed and sat on her couch thinking ever so softly about what she wanted to do, if she was ready for a relationship or if she needed more time. She decided to call the one person she knew would get her.

_"Hello?"_

"I need help?" I whispered.

_"Whats going on Bells?" _My best friend asked softly.

"I don't know what to do about Edward."

_She sighs softly on the phone "You can't let what your mom did to Charlie effect you anymore, not everyone goes around cheating on the one's they supposedly loves. How can you deny what's in front of you. Alice keeps me updated Bells, she tells me you both are in a little bubble wanting to always be near each other." _I can't help but sigh she was right my mother's stupidity shouldn't let me deny what I want. _"Why were you crying on set? Jake just texted."_

"I just...He could do better then me-" I let the tears fall down.

_"Isabella Marie Swan That's it I swear I'm on the next flight out there, and I'm seriously kicking your ass." _With that the phone line went dead.

_Knock…knock_ "Bells its Ail, need to get in and take your last measurements, plus rose is here to tell you your schedule." I slowly relaxed and opened the door only to see it wasn't Alice or Rose standing there but Edward.

I went to shut my door behind me but he quickly put his foot in. "Bella what is going on, first you cry, then you run away from me, and now you're shutting doors on me! What is going on?"

I couldn't really look at him, kinda afraid of saying the wrong thing to him. "Edward I don't want to talk about it, I have a lot on my mind, and it's not you." I knew he knew I was lying. But I wasn't going to risk him knowing how powerful this pull she feels is affecting her.

"Isabella please talk to me." I looked into Edward's eyes as he held my body to his. "Don't you see I care deeply for you."

"I'm falling for you, and after these last couple of months, I thought it was possible you were falling for me too, but –" Edward roughly kissed me holding me close. Our lips fit perfectly together; it was if they were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

She was avoiding me; there wasn't any doubt about it. When we were done shooting our scene she darted away as if there was a fire. I didn't understand one minute she was acting as if we were a couple then she avoids me like the fucking plague. "ALICE!" I yelled as she walked in the direction of Bella's trailer.

"Hello dear brother of mine. What can I do for you today?" she asked smirking with delight.

"Can you somehow get Bella to open up the door; I need to talk to her as soon as possible!" I follow her to the dressing room. "I just need to talk to her."

"Fine, but be quiet or else she won't open the door." My sister knocked softly "Bells it's Ail, I need to get in and take your last measurements, plus Rose is here to tell you your schedule."

I could hear her coming to the door slowly; I turned to say something to Alice when I realized she wasn't there anymore. When Bella saw that was me standing there, she quickly tired shut my door but I quickly put my foot in. I just couldn't take it anymore. "Bella what is going on, first you cry, then you run away from me, and now you're shutting doors on me! What is going on?"

She turned away from me, which only made me grow frustrated, "Edward I don't want to talk about it, I have a lot on my mind, and it's not you." She couldn't even look me in the eye and lie straight.

"Isabella please talk to me." She turned away once more and I grabbed her turning her back to me. I wasn't going to let her go, I wanted her to much to see it disappear before us, "Don't you see I care deeply for you."

"I'm falling for you, and after these last couple of months, I thought it was possible you were falling for me too, but –" I couldn't help but grab her and kissed her deeply showing how deep my feelings really were.

We broke our kiss and only could stare into each other's eyes. I didn't know what to say or do, only to go with my heart and hold her close. We sat there for a little while trying to think of something to say. I figured now was probably better than ever to talk to her. "Words can't begin to describe how much I need us, I need you, I dont you to feel pressured, but I need...no we need to figure out whats happening between us because I don't know about you, but I need there to be an us." I couldn't make her choose, I wanted her to be the one to decide. "I need to go get ready for a scene. I'll be back later after Alice is done with you." She smiled blushing as I kissed her beautiful cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope you enjoyed the little spark of acting from the movie, if you review I'll show you the dresses for The VMA chapter and a sneak preview. The next chapter will be the a little more gossip magazine obessed alice and a little more fashion with the help of the Vmas! Read and Review please!<strong>_


	10. author's note pt 2

hello everyone, ive decided to redo hollywood love, it will be a better story and hopefully my friends who love Hollywood love will give me time to write the new version and enjoy it! Thank you tons!

brittany!


End file.
